


Sparring Match

by Shadowkira



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little friendly sparring between the Avatar and our favorite non bender. Korra learns very quickly that Asami is not only a good fighter but that she also doesn't like to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Match

 

* * *

 

Korra panted heavily as Asami landed two more blows, despite her lacking in the bending department, the other girl was definitely capable of kicking ass. Korra had seen it on several occasions now but she'd never been on the receiving end.

 

The Avatar grunted as she blocked a body kick, she pushed back as soon as she felt Asami's body losing it's momentum and sent the girl stumbling back several feet. Green eyes narrowed as the non bender realized the Avatar was finally catching her stride.

But before Korra even had time to celebrate her small victory she felt the air being forced from her lungs by a more serious kick to the abdomen. She fell back, hard. Her body stiffening as she collided heavily with the ground.

To her surprise she felt a weight on top of her, opening her eyes slowly she found Asami looming over her. Jaw set and knuckles just inches away from the Avatar's exposed neck.

Korra blinked at the intensity of the other girl's expression, knowing full well that Asami was no longer in training mode. There seemed to be a sort of distant look to her eyes, so instead of retaliating Korra merely pushed herself up on her forearms.

"You got me, nice moves." She said softly, Asami blinked and gave the girl beneath her a somewhat surprised look before she realized what had happened.

"S-sorry, I don't like to lose."

"I don't think that counts as losing! If I'd kept on like that, without my bending... You would have throttled me."

Asami frowned, obviously displeased with her little tantrum she moved to get up but Korra flinched at the movement.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry…" The dark haired girl whispered, her left hand moving to Korra's stomach. Blue eyes widened slightly at this but the girl herself remained quiet. She didn't want to draw any attention to the blush that was beginning to color her cheeks.

Korra winced again as Asami's fingers brushed over the spot she'd landed the blow on but the Avatar tried to brush it off. "Really, it doesn't hurt that… Ow, okay, that does hurt."

Asami looked up worriedly, her eyes instantly noticing the blush. She then realized how close they really were, she glanced down again. Her thick hair covering her face from Korra's line of view.

"Asami?" Korra asked softly, the darker haired girl hesitated for a moment before finally raising her eyes to meet the ones waiting."Don't worry about it, I can heal, remember?"

Asami bit down on her lip, her eyes lowering again before she nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not used to being around benders…"

She looked back up to meet Korra's eyes but found that the other girl's gaze had lowered slightly. Asami saw the blue orbs flash as they rose again but she decided she had to see for herself if the girl beneath her felt the same fluttering in her stomach.

Leaning forward slowly, giving Korra more than enough time to respond, Asami slowly let her eyes flutter shut. The static she felt as her lips brushed Korra's nearly brought a moan forth from her but she kept her body under control as she leaned in to deepen it. Korra remained still for a moment, as if unsure but as soon as she felt Asami leaning in closer she brought her right hand up to cradle the other girl's cheek.

The two broke apart after a moment, the little scuffle in the woods forgotten as they studied each others eyes closely.

But before a word could be said they heard footsteps approaching, "Korra? Asami? Where are you guys?" Mako's voice asked from several feet away, Asami's eyes widened but she lingered for a moment. Not wanting to forget the feeling of being so close to the Avatar.

But just as Mako and Bolin were coming into view she rolled back onto her feet and rose, hand extended down to Korra.

"Who won?" Bolin asked, a wide grin crossing his features.

Korra rubbed gently at the back of her neck, a brilliant blush still coloring her cheeks. She went to respond but was silenced as Asami wrapped her arm around her neck playfully.

"I think we tied, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." Korra added with a chuckle, a goofy smile tugging at her lips.

Mako arched a brow and glanced towards Bolin as the two girls moved back towards the camp.

"Girls." Mako said, shaking his head before taking a stance across from his brother.


End file.
